


Distraction

by RebelAngel



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Job, Implied Blow Job, M/M, Smut, Stripping, camping trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik convinces Charles to take a break from teaching the students, since he has come to visit him for the weekend. Erik thinks seclusion is a good idea so he brings Charles to this camping site in order to relax his mind and maybe even have a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Cherik, please give me some feedback :)

Charles was surprised to see Erik show up at the Academy, he thought that he would never hear from him again considering their last scuffle. Charles was still unable to hear Erik's thoughts because of that helmet he had on, so it made him nervous, unable to know what would happen next and that's not something he's used to. Charles is following Erik up this hill and he must admit that it was a gorgeous day to take some time off and explore the grounds a bit, it's been so long, after all he's been focusing on his students and trying to give them the best experience possible but maybe in the process he has forgotten to take care of himself.

"Getting nervous Charles?" Erik looks back over his shoulder flashing a wide grin at his best friend. He offers his hand to pull him up on a rock that was on top of main ground. Charles smiled at him and took a step beside him on the rock. They were pretty high up, trees and bushes were surrounding the open space and he could smell how crisp the air was.

Charles looks towards Erik, "I trust you, my friend" and he gives him a nod. Erik, smiles at him, "Good."

Erik for the first time in a long time, takes off his helmet and tosses it to the ground beside him along with the long backpack he was carrying with him. Charles just stared at Erik as Erik started taking out the instructions to start assembling the tent. Erik looked back towards Charles and saw his mouth agape.

"What?" Erik moves closer to him as he looks up at Charles, "Is this too normal for you? Going camping, building a tent?" he scoffs at his very own idea.

Charles opens his mouth to speak, "It's just that.." he trails off and just stares at the helmet on the ground. Erik places a hand on Charles shoulder, "It's just you and I this weekend, I don't feel threatened."

A small hint of a smile dances on the outer corner of Charles' lips, "I see. Well just watch what you think because I can hear it. Even if I try not to. You could be cursing me and I'd know."

There was a playfulness in Erik's eyes, "It'll be fun Charles. Now let's build this tent!" Charles stepped off the rock and started picking up the pieces as he attempted to help him Charles was not having it, "No, no. I'll do it, you were kind enough to set this up and you lugged it all the way up here -"

Erik cut him off, "As if it was that heavy Charles" he started to giggle, "Come on old man let me help. You'll throw your back out"

Charles stood upright and crossed his arms over his chest, "Old man? You sit down Erik Lehnsherr and I'll show you that I can build this all by myself." Erik raised his right eyebrow as a half grin appeared on his face, "Fine. Suit yourself. I'll just enjoy the view."

Erik gives Charles a wink and sets up a chair in the middle of the open field. Charles a bit flustered because it has been awhile since he has been in Erik's presence in this kind of seclusion, Erik was in a way, intriguing and intoxicating, always has been. It was a bit odd seeing Erik without his armour and his uneven cape and his helmet that kind of resembles,  _don't even think about it Charles._ Erik was wearing plaid a nice red plaid shirt that really brought out his eyes, his green eyes that were so vibrant and mischievous at all hours of the day.  _I'm just staring at him now, thank the heavens he can't hear my thoughts! Ok, read the instructions Charles._ Erik sat down in the fold out chair and put on his sunglasses as the sun was at it's peak now, the warmth setting on the open ground somehow picking up the beautiful colours of the trees and bushes around them. 

 _ **What a beautiful day, so glad we could do this Charles, it's been awhile,**_ Charles distracted by the incoming thought from Erik. He looks across the field to Erik and responds,  _Sure, you're nice and comfortable over there aren't you?!_ Erik grins widely,  _ **Come on old man, get to work.**_

Time passes and Charles was halfway done making the tent as he tried his best to not wake up Erik. His snoring sounded like freight trains coming by and Charles was getting more frustrated by the second.  _ **I wonder if Charles knows that those poles are made of metal? *laughs* I should tell him? Maybe not, he looks adorable attempting to assemble it himself. Especially now because he's sweating and he had to take his shirt off. Poor Charles.**_

Charles with one of the metal rods in his hands trying to attach one of the corners together accidentally lost his concentration and snapped it in half causing the whole tent to fall apart. It didn't even phase him that he ruined the tent because all he could think of was what Erik said.

Erik's laughter than broke his trance as he turned around to face him and spoke out loud, "You thought those things on purpose didn't you, to see if you would get a reaction."

Erik laughed even harder, "No, of course not. I would never." 

Charles stood there shirtless and his jeans hanging low on his hips as he places both of his hands on either side of his waist. "I knew you were going to be trouble and I knew you weren't actually sleeping!" 

Erik got up, "Loosen up a bit Charles, it's all in good fun! Here let me fix it." Erik snapped his fingers and the steel rods were assembled in a matter of 5 seconds now all Charles had to do was put the material over the base and tie it off. "See." 

Charles rolled his eyes, "Show off." 

Erik smiled and looked directly at him and then looked him up and down  _ **I'm not the one who is shirtless trying to assemble a tent now am I.**_

Charles blushed, his whole face was burning. He felt Erik's words, he did not know what to expect. This was worse than Erik having his helmet on. 

Erik smiles and lets out a breath through his nose, "There's a lake nearby, we should go! Get your glistening sweaty chest, cleaned up" 

Charles nods, "Sure. Sounds good." 

_What are you playing at Lehnsherr? And why am I so affected by him?_

As they walk down to the lake, carefully Erik sends out another thought that leaves Charles reeling,  _ **Fancy a skinny dip Charles? You're already half way there.**_

Charles eyes grew wide and he tripped on a rock that sent him rolling down the rest of the way landing right in front of the water. He lay sprawled out as he heard Erik laughing as he was running to his side. 

"Charles, you alright mate?" Erik extends his hand to pull him up,  _Yeah I'm fine, you just distracted me._

 _ **You can talk to me Charles,**_ Charles stands up and bumped his chest into Erik's again flustered by the contact Charles looks up at him. Charles tries to form words but all he could think about was how Erik would be skinny dipping. Erik's gulp was heard loud and clear which meant Charles must have projected his thoughts to Erik by accident. 

Erik gently placed his fingers into the belt loops of Charles' jeans and tugged him forward as he looked back up at him with hooded eyes  _ **May I?**_

Charles let's out a shaky breath and then nods to give Erik the go ahead. Erik unbuttons Charles' jeans and undoes the zipper slowly as his fingers grazed his cock. Charles lets out a moan,  _Erik._ Erik stops and looks up at him, breathing heavily himself. He drops his pants to the ground and Charles steps out of them, he is still in his boxer briefs, he can't even look at Erik because his eyes were bearing into him making him weaker by the second. Erik was exuding lust even in his thoughts, Charles was getting graphic images of Erik would have Charles do. Charles closes his eyes and runs into the water to cool off. He broke the connection. 

_**Charles.** _

_What Erik?_

**_Turn around._ **

Charles does what he's told and Erik is unbuttoning his plaid shirt, he slowly takes it off and it falls to the ground. His body was incredible like it was sculpted by gods,  _I'm assuming gods made you?_ Charles raises playful eyebrow and Erik took a reassuring breath and smiled at him. 

_**Says the one who is pretty well sculpted himself.** _

Erik let his hand trail over his torso and slip into his pants as Charles just watched him intently. Erik slowly untied his sweatpants and slid the down to the ground and stepped out of them. Charles looked Erik up and down and realized he was wearing briefs, tight, white, briefs.

  _Imagine getting those wet._

Erik was shocked to hear that thought come into his mind as Charles looked at him alarmed

 _ **Getting your voice back, my friend?**_ Erik grinned as he took his briefs off and his cock sprung free, half hard against his thigh. As he stood back up exposing himself to Charles, who was bracing himself. 

_Wow. It's packed alright._

**_Always perceptive Charles._** Erik cackles as he steps into the water the cold water hitting him, so he dove right in beside Charles. 

"Well, this is new. I feel surprisingly relaxed." Charles said with a hint of an edge in his words. 

"This isn't the relaxing part of this weekend, I could hear it in your voice Charles. Close your eyes." Erik places his hands on both of Charles shoulders and turns him around so his back is facing Erik.

Erik starts giving Charles a massage, rubbing his shoulders  _ **You're really tense. Let your mind go Charles. Let it go blank for once.**_

Charles listens to him, he rolls his head forward as Erik works on his neck and a couple of groans escape his lips. Erik then moves his fingers behind his ears and pulls on his lobes. This then causes Charles to roll his head back and place it on Erik's shoulder. His eyes are still closed as Erik's fingers start going over his temples and trailing to his jaw. Charles could feel Erik's small breaths and the warmth of it on his skin. Erik moves his hands down his neck to his chest and presses hard against it and then drags his finger tips up and down his front. Charles lets out a moan as his once blank mind has started wandering. 

 _Stop thinking Charles, please stop. This could ruin things._ He couldn't get the image of Erik in front of him as he was on his knees in front of him. _D_ _ammit Charles don't think to hard. Stop it._

_**Oh, is that what you would like to do? Interesting Charles.** _

_Shit._

Erik manages a laugh as he wrapped his hands around Charles' waist, Charles opened his eyes as Erik looked down at him with a smile. Erik bared his teeth and softly nibbled on Charles' ear, eventually kissing down his neck as his hand traveled into his boxer briefs and  wrapped one of his hands around his cock. 

"Fuck, Erik." Charles moved away from him, "I can't, this." Charles takes a shaky breath. "This is has been way too much to process." 

 _ **Okay, I'm sorry Charles,**_ Erik looked worried and ran his fingers through his hair. Charles felt it,  _Don't worry my friend, I just need to slow it down a bit, yeah?_ He gave Erik a reassuring smile.

Erik looked back at him, "Alright, but don't take to long" Erik gave him a cheerful wink. 

_You are trouble._

Erik walked out of the lake and grabbed his clothes as he made his way back up the hill to the tent.  _I'll see you later._

 _ **Yeah, I need to cool off.**_ Erik laughs in his mind as Charles smiled to himself. 

_Don't think of me._

_**You kind of left me in a state where I'm going to have to, in order to finish off.** _

_I'll just use your helmet for a bit._

Erik laughs again but that's all he heard from him, he tried to hear his thoughts but it was no use. Charles was able to relax a bit in the out doors while Erik was doing his own thing. 


End file.
